Mz. Hyde's Talk with Hela
With Hyde's arrival in the TGS comic Hela Hyde also appears. Mz.Hyde: Hyde is back, MY BODY IS READY! TAKE ME AS I AM! Hela Hyde: Hmp... Sorry you couldn't do the honors. I had thought you'd sleep the day away. Mz.Hyde: Oh, I'm not one for formalities, Hela. Hela Hyde: Neither am I but you did decode the message, all those months back... Mz.Hyde: Yes I did. And I've been waiting for you since. Hela Hyde: Waiting for me? I didn't know you were such a fan... Mz.Hyde: No, I'm just always excited to meet new people... especially new Hyde's. Hela Hyde: Well, was it worth it? Exchanging Helen for me? Mz.Hyde: That all depends on you. Hela Hyde: *chuckles* I suppose so... Mz.Hyde: You know, I don't exactly like the way you've treated my friends in the past. Hela Hyde: Give me an example... Mz.Hyde: Catt...and Elaina Hela Hyde: I was just having a bit of fun with all of them... *grins* Mz.Hyde: I know, but I would advise you to go easy on them. They aren't like you or me. Hela Hyde: I know that. It wouldn't be any fun if they were. Mz.Hyde: So you enjoy burning ants with a giant magnifying glass. I see. Hela Hyde: Hm, not exactly. You can't hear an ant scream... Mz.Hyde: True, true...but you get the analogy. Hela Hyde: More or less. I'm still trying to decide if you meant it as an insult or not. Mz.Hyde: I meant it as a warning. I know the kind of person you are, but I am trying to give you a chance. But if I catch you harming ANYone in the society, then you'll have to deal with me. Do I make myself clear? Hela Hyde: Oh, you've made your standpoint perfectly clear...And anyone outside is fair game? Mz.Hyde: As long as you don't trace it back to us and they're not a member, yes. Hela Hyde: And if a member strikes me first...? Mz.Hyde: Then you can strike back, but you can't kill them. Hela Hyde: I don't see why I should have to follow your rules, Mz. Hyde... Mz.Hyde: Because I am the only person who won't cower in fear at you. These people aren't my friends. They're my family. And that includes Helen. Hela Hyde: *She smirked, a soft chuckle following her words.* I don't think Helen is any of your concern... Last I checked, you've done nothing but nearly cause one of her so called friends to freeze to death. Mz.Hyde: Actually, Catt's survived that, thanks to Helen. Hela Hyde: *sighs* Ah, yes, I've noticed... She's rather delusional... Mz.Hyde: Catt's not delusional, she just trusts others. Hela Hyde: *scoffs* Even me? She's been trying to befriend me ever since I came out... Mz.Hyde: Yes. Catt sees the good in people. Hela Hyde: And what good could she possibly find in me? Everyone believes I'm a menace to society, even among the rouge scientists... Why else do they all cower in fear while you feel the need to set some rules for me? Mz.Hyde: Because I have been there before. Hela Hyde: You've been like me? Well, where is this dark side of yours Mz. Hyde because I'd love to meet her... Mz.Hyde: Oh, what you do is child's play compared to what my Jekyll can do. Hela Hyde: Childs play? If that's true, then I suppose it wouldn't hurt to learn from my superior... Mz.Hyde: That is, if she doesn't kill you first. Hela Hyde: I doubt you'd let that happen. Helen and I do share the same vessel, after all. Mz.Hyde: That's just it. We don't share a body. We haven't for five years. Hela Hyde: Couldn't you tag along to this little meeting of ours? Mz.Hyde: We have...a complicated relationship. And the fact that you are a part of Helen puts you on her list of people to kill. Hela Hyde: Hmp... She doesn't have to know about Helen, then... Mz.Hyde: She already knows Helen. And Catt. And Dreamer. And Nex. And Henry. And Edward. And Hastie. And Robert. And everyone else. Including you. Hela Hyde: *she crossed her arms* With the way you've been talking about her, if she already knows of me, why am I not dead? Mz.Hyde: She hasn't come to get me yet. Hela Hyde: More important things to do with her time? *growls softly* Mz.Hyde: Actually, so she can hurt me even more....but I am bored of talking about her. The point is that if you hurt anybody in my family, there will be SEVERE consequences. *She looks Hela dead on.* Is that clear? Hela Hyde: *Hela smiled sweetly.* Yeah, sure, clear as day. Mz.Hyde: Good. Discussion Obtained From Role-Playing page for pg. 54 The Adventures of Hela Hyde Category:Main Plot Category:Hela's Arc